<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A glittery lining by Hectatess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392036">A glittery lining</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess'>Hectatess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gabriel Monthly Challenge Fics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allergies, Gabriel Monthly Challenge (Supernatural), M/M, TW: glitter. Lots of glitter, like GISH levels of glitter, mentions of anxiety and depression, quarantine fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel loathes the fact that his seasonal sniffles forced him to stay at home. Only upside: he can ogle the cute delivery guy every few days.<br/>When instead of his groceries, he finds his younger brother on the doorstep, his quarantine gets a glittery lining.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gabriel Monthly Challenge Fics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A glittery lining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah... GMC did it again. My Muse, jittery with this quarantine, drooled at the prompts. Only the song wasn’t used.<br/>Enjoy this bit of light reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The mornings were hazy, yet alive with the soft sounds of the waking woods. Gabriel loved spring… except for the fact that on pretty mornings like these, he’d wake up all congested and icky. Fucking allergies. His boss, Mr. Cain,  had told him to stay away from the bakery, just in case. So no work for him. He groaned as he got up. He didn’t want to, but he had to. Groceries were going to be delivered today, and since the whole damn state was on high alert for anyone who remotely <em> looked </em> sick, he wanted to get that hot shower in and clear his pollen clogged sinuses, just so he wouldn’t freak out the delivery person by looking like crap on a cracker. </p><p>He was combing his hair when there was a knock on the door. He quickly made his way over, since at this hour his porch was flooded in sunlight and his milk would go off if he just left it. Imagine his surprise when he saw not the cute redhead or the sexy tall hunk that usually brought his food, but his dark haired, blue eyed baby brother. “Castiel? What the…. I thought you were at home!” Looking for a clue, Gabriel glanced past Castiel and took in his drive. There was nothing out of the ordinary there. The grass with the buttercups and daisies opening up to the sun, was still hung with pearly dewdrops where the trees cast their deep shadows. </p><p>Castiel sighed. “Father got sniffles and mother threw us all out.” He picked up a duffle and a suitcase and blatantly stepped inside. Gabriel cast one last glance at the purple flowers that filled the open hood of the carcass of a classic, yellow VW bug that was the marker to his drive, before following Castiel in. “Michael and Lucien quickly claimed the guesthouse and mother declared with adamant certainty that I was not allowed to go live with them.”</p><p>“So that was what was behind your health update  text last night,” Gabriel deduced. “Cassie, you devious little guy. I’m proud. I bet Loki would be proud of your trickery. But you could have asked.”</p><p>Castiel turned around, his blue eyes squinted shrewdly. “Gabriel, you left home under less than ideal circumstances. Would I have been welcomed?” That hurt. Gabriel knew his parents had trouble accepting the fact that he didn’t care which reproductive organs you had, or used to have, or if you were unbothered by pronouns, but he never wanted his brothers to feel unwanted. </p><p>He bit his lip and pulled Castiel in for a hug. “Of course. You’re still my baby brother.” Castiel hugged back and then looked around. </p><p>“Gabriel, can I be frank with you?” </p><p>Gabriel chuckled. “Sure.” He grinned up at his little brother.  (And wasn’t that the kicker? Being shorter than the baby of the family.) “Never thought you would want a name change, but eh…” </p><p>Castiel rolled his blue eyes. “I meant honest, and you know it, you gnome. This place needs to be aired out!” Gabriel’s chuckles subsided as he sniffed. </p><p>An almost sour smell assaulted his olfactory sense. “Holy oak! You’re right.” He was halfway to the backdoor when he froze. “But not now. My allergies…” </p><p>Castiel nodded. “I understand. And I apologise for forgetting the havoc pollen wreak on your immune system.” He bit his lip. “Can you actually put up with me?” He looked around at the cluttered living room. </p><p>Self conscious, Gabriel started picking up stuff. “Yeah, yeah of course! It’s just that with the social lockdown, I felt little motivation to keep up with my cleaning.” </p><p>Another knowing squint. “You mean that your anxiety and depression took over because you couldn’t reach out,” Castiel rightfully concluded. “That’s ok. I’m here now. How about you make me some food, and I start cleaning this room?”</p><p>Gabriel smiled. “First put your stuff in your bedroom. The third door on the right. First is my bedroom, which probably needs an airing too, second the bathroom, and on the left are all my storage places. Pantry, broom closet and the place with my heating unit.” Castiel smiled, nodded and took his bag and suitcase to the appointed room. </p><p>As he vanished, another knock announced the arrival of the groceries. Gabriel could just see the sexy butt of the delivery guy as he passed the yellow bug. “Thanks!” he yelled after him. The guy turned around just enough for Gabriel to see his dimples as he smiled and raised a hand, acknowledging him. With a longing look at that butt, Gabriel lugged the box inside. </p><p>That night Gabriel heaved a relieved sigh when the weather lady told them that it would rain all day tomorrow. “Gabriel, May I use your WiFi?” Castiel’s rough voice broke through his thoughts. </p><p>“Sure thing Cassie. C’mere. I’ll set ya up.” He grabbed the laptop from Castiel’s hands and quickly established a connection for him. It had only just set in, when the Skype tone sounded. Castiel blushed deeply and tugged the computer towards himself, accidentally opening the app. </p><p>“Hey, sweetheart! Where were you?” a deep, warm voice called out. Was that a guy? If Gabriel thought Castiel had been blushing before, his brother was nearly luminescent now. “Dean…” </p><p>The gruff voice was now worried as the other person interrupted Castiel. “Cas, tell me you’re safe. I heard from Sammy that your family made two different orders and one had to be delivered at the guesthouse.” The more he heard, the more Gabriel was convinced that yes, Castiel was talking to a man, and that man was more than just a friend. Talk about interesting developments…</p><p>“I’m ok, Dean,” Castiel assured his caller. “Father got sniffles, so mother made the twins and me move out. Since the twins share a room, they took the guesthouse. I’m currently living at my other brother’s house. He lives a bit out. I only just got him to set me up with the WiFi. I’m sorry, love. I didn’t want to worry you.”</p><p>Love?! Hold up! Gabriel couldn’t hold back anymore. “Castiel James Novak, do you have something you want to share with me?” he demanded and he turned the laptop around. Green, wide eyes, pretty, near perfectly symmetrical face and plump lips. Damn, his baby bro had good taste. “Dean, I take it? Hi. I’m Gabriel. Cassie is my baby bro, and if you hurt him, I’m gonna haunt you until Ragnarok.” </p><p>Dean seemed taken aback for a while (and Castiel was objecting vehemently in the background, but got ignored), but then he chuckled. “Hi Gabe. Nice to meet ya. I get it, dude. My baby bro has a crush on this recluse guy he delivers to, and should that asshat hurt Sam, well, he is a recluse, so his body probably will never be found.” </p><p>In the background a higher, warm-honey voice called out. “Dean! Jerk! Stop threatening a guy that probably doesn’t even know I exist, thanks to this damned virus!” Gabriel chuckled. That could’ve been Castiel. </p><p>“Cool. So,” Gabriel returned the laptop to Castiel. “A guy, Cassie? When were you gonna tell me?” To his credit, Castiel blushed and lowered his gaze. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Gabriel,” he mumbled. “I- I found out that I’m utterly indifferent to sexual orientation about a year after you left. I just never could tell you, since either the twins or our parents were always with us.” He lit up as he glanced at the screen. “I met Dean when my Lincoln gave up on the side of the road and he towed me to Singers, where he works.” </p><p>Gabriel nodded, impressed. “A handyman, cool. Well, I’m sure you two got…” A movement behind Dean caught his eye. A silhouette. A very familiar silhouette. His heart stopped for a second while the person behind Dean froze, almond shaped eyes wide. </p><p>“Dean… who is that?” came the honey voice from before. Dean looked over his shoulder and answered.</p><p>“Heya Sammy! This is another of Cas’ brothers. Gabe, my baby bro Sam.” Dean didn’t catch the deer-caught-in-headlights look Sam was giving the screen, and Gabriel was sure he was gaping just as much. It was sexy delivery guy. Dean’s little brother was the sexy delivery guy that had brought him his groceries since about two weeks. The one he was secretly crushing on. </p><p>Sam bent his tall frame  over to whisper Dean in his ear, and incidentally gave Gabriel a perfect view of his long soft hair, those killer eyes and, oh shit.. his shirt slipped and Hello collarbones! Gabriel licked his lips. “Are you sure, Sammy?” Dean suddenly said. Sam nodded, soft hair escaping from behind a cute ear and obscuring Sam’s face partially. When Dean turned back to the screen, his eyes were colder and calculating. “That complicates things if-,” he started, but Sam slapped his shoulder hard and bit out a harsh ‘Jerk’. Dean grinned at him and sweetly replied. “It’s because you’re my baby bro. Bitch.” Then he turned to Gabe again. “I’m sending you his Skype address, so you two figure this out. But don’t you dare hurt him!” At that a message appeared under the video, and Castiel had to write it down because Gabriel wasn’t quite processing. </p><p>Castiel had set Gabriel behind his desktop, after idly commenting that he indeed needed to air the bedroom too, and started Skype up for him. Now Gabriel’s finger hovered over the mouse, waiting to click and connect him. But would he dare? Castiel rolled his eyes at him and firmly pressed that finger down. “Talk to him,” he said, patting Gabriel’s shoulder. “I’m going to talk to my boyfriend. See you, Gabriel.”</p><p>Frozen in fear, Gabriel watched the call connect. Sam’s cute face filled the screen, wonder visible. “Hello? Who are-“ Those pretty eyes widened, then Sam dropped his chin to his chest. “Fuck you, Dean.” He glanced up, looking utterly adorable. “I’m sorry, Gabe was it?”</p><p>That got Gabriel’s brain back online. “It’s actually Gabriel, but I don’t mind Gabe… no-one but you and Dean calls me that.” Sam ducked his head, but those delectable dimples betrayed his smile. “Don’t you hide that cute smile from me, Samshine.” </p><p>Sam ducked his head further and a blush was visible, even in the gloomy light. “I’m not cute… I’m too tall and clumsy.”</p><p>Gabriel stood and then sneezed loudly, making Sam look up with startled eyes.  "Sorry, sorry, allergies. I'm allergic to pollen and bullshit,” Gabriel stated, glaring at the screen, his hands jammed in the pockets of his dark blue jacket. “You’re one cute Jotun, Sam. And once this whole quarantine shit has passed, I will invite you in for coffee.” </p><p>Sam smiled more broadly and he looked up. “I’d love that. Ever since I saw you pick up your groceries in those indecently short shorts, I wanted to talk to you.” Gabriel remembered that day. It had been an unseasonably warm day for March, and as usual, Gabriel couldn’t wait to put on his red shorts. The knock on the door that had announced his groceries, had made him skip outside. The tall guy was already at the Beetle, but Gabriel had called after him. “Thanks handsome!” Gabriel had turned around and brought his stuff inside. He never knew Sam had seen him, or heard him… </p><p>They talked for hours, and only stopped because Castiel came knocking and told him he was going to sleep. A glance at the clock on screen, had Gabriel bite his lip. “Fuck. It’s past midnight, Sammich.” </p><p>Sam blanched. “Damn. I gotta work tomorrow!” He looked up through his hair. “Can we do this again tomorrow night? I had fun.” </p><p>Gabriel smiled at him. “Of course, my Sambrosia. I had fun too. Sweet dreams, my Ent.” Sam yawned and smiled back. </p><p>“You too, Pippin.” </p><p>The next day dawned with the slosh of rain and the rumble of thunder. Gabriel threw open his bedroom window and took a deep breath. The air was humid and fresh, and his nose was clear. “Oh thank the stars!” he smiled. He threw on some old clothes and his glasses, since lenses would be annoying today. “Cassie! Up and at ‘em! Time to spring clean this joint!”</p><p>When he slammed open Castiel’s bedroom door, the even more tousled hair on the pillow got lifted. “Damnit, Gabriel,” Castiel groused. “What in all the realms of existence has you so bouncy?” </p><p>Gabriel danced near, smooched him loudly on his head and skipped away. “It’s raining. And that means I can open every door and window and air the pollen out of my home, so get your cute butt out of bed and let’s get to the Spring Cleaning!”</p><p>Castiel sat up, rubbing his eyes. “That was inappropriate,” he rumbled, but a tiny smile was tugging at his mouth.</p><p>“Oh shut up you! You got Dean, and after this stupid pandemic is done, I might have a shot at Samshine. I’m making coffee and waffles, so come on!” Gabriel tugged the blankets off and took them with him, under vehement objections from his brother. “I’m washing the bedding! Get the rest off too, baby bro!” Castiel grumbled, but he sat up. </p><p>Hours later they were dusty, gritty and sticky, but smiling and joking around. “Say, Gabriel,” Castiel called, tugging a large lidded bin towards himself. “What’s in this?” Without waiting for a reply, he took the lid off and dipped both hands in.</p><p>“Cassie, wait!” The warning came too late. Castiel withdrew his hands with a choked sound. They were covered to the wrists in green glitter. “Oh my word… Gabriel… why?”</p><p>Gabriel doubled over. “Ahahahaaaaa! Great Jormungandr! That’s hilarious!” He wiped the tears from his eyes, streaking his face with dusty smudges. “Years ago, I wanted to prank Mike and Lucien with Saint Paddy’s, but then the whole Balthazar-incident happened, and I never got to it. That bin was supposed to be perched on their door. Those fuckers never closed it anyway.” Castiel chuckled and blew the glitter at Gabriel, who, of course,  couldn’t <em> not </em> retaliate, and soon the room looked like a bunch of PCP crazed strippers had gone nuts on Saint Patrick’s Day. </p><p>Both brothers were slumped on the sofa, clutching their sides when the Skype signal sounded from Castiel’s laptop. “Dean!” Castiel called and bounced up. He opened the laptop and not only Dean’s face but Sam’s filled the screen. </p><p>“Holy shit balls!” Dean cried, while Sam’s eyes grew impossibly wide. “Did the Saint Paddy fairy throw up over you two?” Dean managed after a bit. The Novaks looked at each other and collapsed in helpless hysterics. </p><p>The laptop toppled from Castiel’s lap and showed the Winchester brothers the rest of the living room. “What the…” Sam’s voice cracked on the exclamation. “I thought you said you were going to do Spring Cleaning.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>